Another Pandora Box : The Rain Stop
by Ali Topan Anak Jalanan
Summary: Dìa memperhatikan wajah pucat itu dengan seksama. Wajah yang dulu selalu bersemangat itu kini tampak dingin, hampa tanpa gairah, pucat dan dingin. Entah kenapa ia merasa kejadian ini seakan-akan bagai mimpi buruk, mimpi yang begitu terasa menyakiti hatinya. / Typo/Mainstream
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

**o**

* * *

Dia memahami, pada saat itu ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya berdiri layaknya patung. Rintik hujan yang berjatuhan mengiringi isak tangis orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Oleh sebab apakah mereka semua bersedih? Dìa tidak berusaha menanyakan pertanyaan itu, karna ia sendiri pun tahu apa pemicunya. Di antara orang-orang yang ada, hanya dia saja yang tampak baik-baik saja, sama sekali tak mengindahkan segala kekalutan yang melanda tempat itu. Pandangannya hanya terpaku pada sesosok tubuh yang terbuju kaku di sana, bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang terisak-isak sambil memeluk sosok itu.

Dìa memperhatikan wajah pucat itu dengan seksama. Wajah yang dulu selalu bersemangat itu kini tampak dingin, hampa tanpa gairah, pucat dan dingin. Entah kenapa ia merasa kejadian ini seakan-akan bagai mimpi buruk, mimpi yang begitu terasa menyakiti hatinya.

 ****Shirohae****

"Bagaimana kabar, Ayahanda hari ini Hanabi?" tanya Hinata, menghentikan celotehan Hanabi dengan misi-misi serunya, yang tampaknya hanya dia saja yang menikmati celotehan itu.

Hanabi menatap kakaknya, Hinata sedetik lamanya. Lalu katanya, "Baik. Tou-sama baik-baik saja. "

"Oh." sahut Hinata. Dia sedikit mengangkat barang belanjaan yang digendongnya.

"Sini ku bantu, Nee-sama." tawar Hanabi sambil menjulurkan tangan.

Hinata mengamati uluran tangan kurus Hanabi selama sesaat. Kendati tak yakin apakah tangan sekecil itu bisa membawa barang seberat ini. Tapi akhirnya dia pun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Hanabi. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." tolaknya.

"Ayo sini." Hanabi memaksa. Gadis itu merebut barang belanjaan dipelukan Hinata.

"Hana, tidak perlu." tolak Hinata lagi, tapi Hanabi tak mengacuhkan kata-kata Hinata, dengan sedikit memaksa gadis itu pun berhasil meraih belanjaan Hinata.

"Nah... Begini 'kan lebih baik." katanya kemudian. Hinata menghembuskan napas pasrah. Hanabi melanjutkan. "aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Nee-sama. Kok mau-maunya membeli apartemen itu? Padahal di rumah 'kan jauh lebih nyaman."

Mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hanabi, tarikan napas Hinata berubah memanjang. Dia memejamkan lavendernya rapat-rapat selama dua detik. Denyut jantungnya menjadi terasa nyeri, bagai ada duri yang menancap menikam ulu hatinya. Kemudian kelopak mata indah itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang lavender yang tak punya cahaya hidup, menyorot jalanan yang agak sepi, lalu turun... Padahal sudah jelas 'kan alasan kenapa dia membeli apartemen itu. Bukankah Hanabi juga tahu tentang perasaannya pada pemilik apartemen itu sebelumnya.

"Eh, Nee-sama mau masak apa?" tanya Hanabi lagi, manakala menyadari dirinya telah salah membuka topik. Hinata tak segera menjawabnya, pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan, ke sebuah pohon yang ada di tepi jalan.

"Hinata-nee-sama..." gumam Hanabi sambil mengamati wajah sendu sang kakak. Masih belum ada sebuah huruf atau kata yang terujar dari mulut Hinata. Dibalik wajah itu, Hanabi sangat tahu kalau ada sebuah luka yang tampak jelas, suatu luka yang barangkali telah mengubah hidup sang kakak dari yang cerah menjadi kelam, sekelam malam manakala telah sepi.

"Maaf, Nee-sama..." kata Hanabi dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepala, merutuki keceplosan bicaranya.

Suatu helaan napas panjang kembali terdengar dari pernapasan Hinata. Gadis dua puluh enam tahun itu berhenti melangkah. Dia memandang Hanabi sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Ku rasa seharusnya tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Lagi pula dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Hanya saja, aku suka mengenangnya. Entah sampai kapan, aku juga tak tahu. Tapi akan ku usahakan untuk bisa melihat ke masa depan lagi. Tidak lagi berdiam pada puing-puing kenangan tentangnya..." katanya dengan getir.

Hanabi memandangi kakaknya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Dia tertegun beberapa saat pada senyum di wajah Hinata yang hambar, sebuah senyum palsu untuk menutupi kegetiran hatinya.

"Ayo." ajak Hinata kembali melangkah. Hanabi tak segera mengikuti, dia memperhatikan punggung sang kakak dengan prihatin.

"Nee-sama..." lirih Hanabi.

 *****o*****

"Sebentar dulu." Hinata mengeluarkan kunci dari tasnya, lalu memasukkannya ke lubang pintu apartemen. Hanabi menunggu dengan tangan yang sedikit pegal.

"Ayo masuk." kata Hinata setelah berhasil membuka pintu. Dia pun masuk diikuti Hanabi di belakangnya. Hanabi meletakkan barang belanjaan itu di atas meja makan, mengeluarkan isinya, lalu memisah-misahkannya, sedang Hinata tengah menyalakan kompor, lalu memasak air.

"O iya," Hanabi memulai percakapan. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin, memasukkan barang-barang itu ke dalamnya. "bagaimana dengan teman Nee-sama penyuka anjing itu? Bukannya dia sering berkunjung kemari bukan?"

Hinata tampak agak kaget, mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi. Tentu saja dia takkan lupa pada sosok sahabat itu. Selama ini orang itu yang selalu berkunjung di sini, berusaha menghibur dirinya, dan kadang kala berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. "Kiba maksudmu?"

Hanabi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Apa Nee-sama tidak tertarik padanya?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Dia menatap Hanabi sambil menerka-nerka apakah adiknya itu sedang bercanda.

"Dia baik 'kan?" Hinata masih mematung. "dari caranya memperlakukan Nee-sama, sepertinya dia punya perasaan pada Nee-sama."

Hinata menyangkal. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Hanabi."

Hanabi pun membisu. Itu suara tertegas yang tak pernah didengarnya ke luar dari mulut sang kakak. "Maaf Nee-sama." lirih Hanabi. Pandangannya mengamati wajah sang kakak yang saat itu sudah kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. Tapi apa yang tampak pada pandangan Hanabi hanyalah sebuah wajah yang teramat dingin. Hanabi terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang kakak. Tak ada obrolan yang terjadi dalam rentan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan selama itu pula sang kakak tak pernah mau menengok ke pada Hanabi. Keadaan berubah sangat canggung.

"Nee-sama masak apa?" tanya Hanabi lagi untuk mencairkan suasana. Keadaan berubah sangat canggung.

Hinata menarik napas. "Udon, dan yang lainnya."

"Bisa Hana bantu?" tawar Hanabi. Hinata mengangguk tanpa keberatan. Mereka pun sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya diselingi percakapan ringan.

"Jadi kapan Nee-sama berkunjung ke rumah?" tanya Hanabi lagi. "banyak yang kangen Nee-sama lho."

Mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi, Hinata pun berhenti meng-ini meng-itu bahan masakan. Dia berpaling pada Hanabi. "Mungkin...," gantungnya. Mata Hanabi mengerjap. "besok atau malamnya, Hana."

"Oh, bagus!" kata Hanabi dengan semangat. "kami akan menunggu Nee-sama." mereka pun kembali melanjutkan menyiksa bahan makanan itu sampai terhidanglah semuanya di atas meja makan. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk berhadapan. Kali ini tak ada obrolan yang terjadi. Udara pagi yang sejuk berhembus pelan menyapu ruangan itu.

 **Tot tok tok**

Hinata berhenti mengunyah. Hanabi pun begitu. "Biar aku saja." jawab Hinata seraya bangkit dan meninggalkan Hanabi sendirian. Ketika ia telah sampai di ambang pintu, suara salak anjing langsung membuat Hinata sudah menebak siapa tamunya. Hinata menarik napas dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Kiba-kun." sapa Hinata.

Kiba tersenyum kikuk. "Eh, Hinata-chan. Sudah tertebak ya?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Aku mengenali suara Akamaru."

"Oh." sahut Kiba dengan singkat.

"Mau masuk? Kami sedang sarapan."

Kiba mengernyitkan dahi. "Kami?"

"Hanabi tadi ke sini membantuku memasak." jelas Hinata cepat-cepat.

"Owww. Adikmu ya?"

"Mau ikut, Kiba-kun?" tawar Hinata lagi.

"Eh, makasih. Kebetulan sekali. Ayo Akamaru." ajak Kiba tanpa malu-malu.

"Guk! Guk!"

 ****Shirohae****

"Haaaahh... Masakannya enak sekali!" kata Kiba puas sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Kiba berpaling ke Akamaru. "benarkan Akamaru?"

"Guk, guk!" Akamaru menyalak.

Kiba kemudian berpaling lagi pada kakak-beradik itu. "Siapa yang memasak?"

Hanabi berkata, "Kami berdua."

"Oh," Kiba memperhatikan Hinata yang saat itu masih mengunyah makanannya, tapi dengan wajah ditundukkan. "ku rasa kalian bisa jadi istri yang baik."

"Uhuk!" Hanabi langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengar komentar Kiba.

"Kau kenapa, Hanabi?" tanya Kiba.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Hinata tidak merespon. Kiba pun jadi merasa khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba lagi.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Dia mengangguk dan katanya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Lalu hening. Semenit lamanya mereka tak mengobrol. Kiba pun merasa agak aneh dengan keadaan itu. Dia segera mengusulkan. "Kalian mau ikut jalan-jalan tidak?"

Sebelum menjawab, Hanabi melirik sang kakak lebih dulu. Lalu segera menyahut. "Kami mau."

Hinata tampak kaget. Dia memandang Hanabi dengan alis bertaut, tapi Hanabi tak acuh.

Kiba bangkit berdiri. "Baiklah, ayo kita bereskan ini."

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan keliling desa. Mengunjungi teman-teman mereka dulu, mengobrol selama beberapa waktu, dan mereka sama sekali tak menyindir tentang Naruto. Setelah itu membantu orang-orang di desa sampai hari menjelang sore. Mereka pun pulang. Hanabi menunggangi Akamaru dan bermain-main dengan anjing itu. Sedang Hinata dan Kiba berjalan beriringan tanpa obrolan. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan.

"Hari yang indah ya, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba takut-takut.

Hinata menengok ke arah Kiba yang berjalan di sebelahnya."Ku rasa iya." jawab Hinata dengan lirih. Hening lagi beberapa saat.

Kiba menghembuskan napas lega. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan, namun pikirannya kembali ke belakang. Kiba bertanya lagi, "Apakah kau tak merasa rindu dengan Tim 11, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menarik napas panjang. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Hanabi yang sedang tertawa bersama Akamaru. "Mungkin... Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang aku pikiran..."

Hening lagi. Tetapi Kiba segera angkat bicara. "Banyak yang telah terjadi pada kita selama ini. Sampai aku sendiri tak menyadari kalau aku sudah setua ini," kata Kiba mengenang.

Hinata tak menanggapinya. Dia dengan setia mendengar Kiba berceloteh tentang masa lalu mereka. Tapi kadang Hinata menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ketika kebetulan Kiba bercerita tentang suatu bagian. Lalu Hinata merasa kaget ketika Kiba memegang tangannya. Mereka berpandangan beberapa saat. Hinata segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kiba.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan." kata Kiba.

Hinata berkata, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Sebenarnya Hinata-chan," kata Kiba ingin berterus terang. "aku tidak pernah suka melihatmu seperti ini..." Hinata mengangkat pandangannya lagi pada Kiba.

"...mengapa kau selalu mengurung diri? Menutup diri dari dunia luar seolah matinya orang itu adalah karna semua salahmu?" kata-kata Kiba menohok dada Hinata. Hinata membisu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kiba memegangi ke dua pundak Hinata erat-erat sambil memperhatikan puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Setidaknya Hinata-chan, kau harus mengetahui bahwa gugurnya orang itu karna keinginannya sendi―"

"Namun aku m-masih mencintainya..." sela Hinata dengan pelan. Air matanya mulai terurai. "S-seharusnya, kau m-mengerti... Karna o-orang itu yang telah mengeluarkanku dari segala k-kekosonganku. Karna dia pun aku s-selalu bisa berjuang dan bertahan. Karna dialah aku sadar tentang sebuah kehangatan. Ketika keluargaku sendiri sebegitu dinginnya padaku dan saat mereka menganggapku s-sangatlah tidak berguna. Dia datang menolongku sendirian... Membelaku meski dia sendiri tak mengenalku..." Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Kiba dari pundaknya. "Sekarang, beritahu aku," kata Hinata dengan suara lebih tegas. "Apa yang terjadi padamu seandainya hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu itu hilang atau direnggut darimu?"

"Tapi Hinata―"

"Cukup, Kiba. Aku butuh menyendiri sekarang..." tanpa menunggu jawaban Kiba, Hinata pun segera pergi meninggalkan Kiba.

 ****Shirohae****

Hinata duduk bersandar di bingkai jendela kamarnya. Matanya memandang sendu sang surya yang mulai pergi dengan perlahan-lahan. Mata lavendernya meredup, seakan tak memiliki cahaya, seperti mata yang telah lama kehilangan harapan, sarat akan kesedihan. Sekonyong-konyong pikiran Hinata kembali pada masa bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika sosok matahari Hinata juga pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Matahari yang selalu memberikan semangat pada kehidupan Hinata, yang selalu memperlihatkan cahaya harapan di hati Hinata. Deru napas Hinata mulai mendidih. Masih terngiang jelas dalam benak Hinata, akan wajah itu yang tak pernah berhenti bersinar, telah kehilangan jiwanya, pada mata seindah lautan biru itu yang juga telah padam cahayanya. Pada wajah itu yang mulai memucat. Pada kelopak mata itu yang mulai terpejam. Dan satu tikaman yang menghujam jauh ke jantung Hinata, memadamkan semua cahaya harapan di dalam hatinya.  
Hinata tahu, memperhatikan matahari itu hanya akan menguak kembali nestapa dalam hatinya, tapi Hinata tak ingin berpaling, atau lari dan menyangkalnya, meski air mata yang bergulir menjadi saksi akan kepedihan yang dia alami selama ini.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **An :** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kali pertama Hinata melanjutkan hidupnya, ia berusaha tetap tegar, mungkin dengan demikianlah ia bisa melanjutkan segala cita-cita Naruto, membawanya dalam genggamannya, menjadi seorang Hokage yang akan melindungi desa. Mulanya cita-cita itu amatlah sederhana~penuh keyakinan ia akan berhasil. Ia menjalani misi-misi dengan sukses dan mendapat setumpuk prestasi gemilang. Tetapi kemudian pundaknya makin terasa berat. Hari demi hari berlalu, kesedihan hatinya kian membebani. Hari-hari seakan-akan menjadi tak ada artinya. Semakin kosong akan harapan tentang hari-hari di masa yang akan datang. Perlahan-lahan perasaannya menjadi mati... Dan sepi mulai menggerogoti hidupnya... Pada akhirnya ia pun mulai berhenti melangkah, berhenti dari apa yang menjadi tekadnya selama itu.

Barangkali selama bertahun-tahun Hinata bisa menahan diri untuk tak menangis, memperlihatkan dirinya yang selama ini tampak begitu rapuh. Namun sampai pada titik ini, ketika seseorang berusaha menegurnya untuk tidak terpaku pada masa lalu, barulah kegetiran itu meleleh menjadi bulir-bulir bening air mata yang berderai-derai. Hinata tak perlu diingatkan akan petuah bodoh itu, karna Hinata sudah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun sejak tragedi itu! Tetapi makin ia berusaha melangkah maju, makin hidupnya terasa amat kosong. Dan Hinata menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah segala-galanya bagi hidupnya. Selama ini Hinata bisa sampai sejauh ini adalah berkat semangat orang itu, sebuah semangat yang menyelamatkan Hinata dari keputusasaan dan keterpurukan. Jika bukan karna orang itu, Hinata akan selalu menjadi si gadis terpuruk, Hinata yang selalu bersembunyi ke dalam tempurungnya, yang ayahnya sendiri pun mengira Hinata adalah sebuah aib.

Di kamar itu Hinata menangis dalam bisu, seorang diri meringkuk dalam kamar itu yang remang-remang. Air matanya bergulir deras. Napasnya kedengaran tak tenang, seperti suara air mendidih. Tragedi itu telah merenggut hidup Hinata, merenggut kebahagiaannya yang telah diimpi-impikannya. Dan kini ia tak lebih dari sekadar seonggok mayat berjalan, yang hampa akan tujuan. Luka yang bersemayam pun kini terkuak lebar. Ia teringat pada kali terakhir Naruto bersamanya~ketika perang telah mencapai puncaknya. Ia berdiri tepat di sebelah Naruto, mengamati wajah Naruto yang sedang mempertontonkan cengiran musang itu. Jantungnya berdebar hangat~hangat sekali. Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, genggaman yang mengurung tangan Hinata, dan mimik muka Naruto berubah serius.

"Tunggu di sini, Hinata-chan," pesan Naruto. "setelah aku mengalahkan Madara, aku akan kembali padamu." suaranya begitu mantap, penuh harapan cerita di hari belakangan. Tapi Hinata yang sejak awal telah merasakan sebuah firasat buruk pun berusaha menghentikannya.

"J-jangan pergi..." gumam Hinata dengan cemas. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memohon. "ku mohon..."

Tetapi Naruto malah tersenyum, dan Hinata tahu apa artinya. "Tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Aku pasti akan kembali." katanya menyangkal. Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Hinata pun tak bisa memaksa. Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya seraya berpaling pada Sasuke. Hinata agak merasa berat hati melepaskan kepergian orang itu.

"Ayo, Teme!" Naruto berseru. Hinata melihat punggung itu lalu menjauh, tapi kemudian berhenti dan berbalik lagi seolah ada yang tertinggal.  
"O ya, aku lupa sesuatu." katanya. Naruto menghampiri Hinata, lalu mengecup kening Hinata agak lama. Kecupan yang amat membekas di hati Hinata. Hangat dan menyentuh jauh ke relung hatinya. Naruto kemudian melompat pergi bersama Sasuke menyisakan sekelebat bayangan kecil di kejauhan.

Hinata menunggu dengan cemas. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Getaran-getaran kecil terus-menerus terasa di bawah kakinya. Di kejauhan asap pertempuran mengepul dengan hebat. Setelah cukup lama Hinata menunggu dengan perasaan takut, getaran-getaran itu pun mereda. Tak lama kemudian, siluet bayang-bayang tubuh mereka tampak melayang-layang di udara. Hinata merasa lega, karna pada saat itu ia menyangka ternyata keliru. Terbentuk senyum samar di wajahnya. Rona merah merambati pipinya. Sorak-sorai kegembiraan orang-orang pun mulai mengudara. Tapi kemudian senyum Hinata memudar, berubah menjadi raut wajah khawatir.

"Byakugan!" Hinata langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya dan seketika napasnya tercekat. Dalam pandangannya, Hinata menyaksikan Naruto dipapah oleh Sasuke dengan tubuh penuh darah.

Hinata nyaris saja menjatuhkan dirinya. Tapi dia bertahan dan berdiri lumpuh. Dadanya menyesak. Jantungnya berdentum, tiap denyutnya amat nyeri. "Naruto… kun..." Hinata berbisik hampir-hampir tak bersuara, seakan-akan apa yang tampak di matanya seperti mimpi. Kemudian Sasuke berteriak dengan gusar di udara. "Medis! Medis!" Mereka mendarat di atas tanah. Petugas-petugas medis pun menghampiri mereka. Kegembiraan tergantikan seru kekhawatiran. Hinata masih mematung, terlalu shock baginya dengan pemandangan menyedihkan itu. Tapi Naruto menghentikan keinginan mereka, memberi isyarat dengan tangannya~malah melangkah maju menyeret-nyeret kakinya, terhuyung-huyung. Hinata tahu seharusnya ia menghampirinya, tapi Hinata tetap berdiri lumpuh saja di sana, di antara kerumunan orang-orang, melihat ke bayang-bayang Naruto dari sela-sela kepala kerumunan orang-orang. Kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu. Sinar mata biru itu hilang, sarat penuh penyesalan, dan kosong akan harapan di hari esok.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Naruto nyaris jatuh. Ia berhenti sejenak. Kelopak matanya makin terpejam. Wajahnya dipenuhi warna merah.  
"Go-men, Hi-na-ta-chan..." Naruto berhasil berkata dengan terputus-putus. Hinata merasa tercekik. Kata-kata itu membuat nyeri dihatinya makin hebat. Lalu sinar mata biru itu lenyap. Sekonyong-konyong Naruto pun tersungkur ke atas tanah setelah ia selesai mengatakan itu...

Hinata pun tersadar. Matanya bengkak karna banyak menangis. Pelan-pelan isak tangisnya mulai mereda, tapi lelehan air matanya masih mengalir setia. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata pun terlelap karna kelelahan. Sebelum ia benar-benar hilang kesadarannya, Hinata merasakan puncak kepalanya dielus-elus sebuah tangan. Tapi Hinata terlalu letih untuk membuka matanya.

Malam itu Hinata bermimpi indah. Ia menyaksikan hamparan awan membentang di segala penjuru, seperti daratan telah dipenuhi kapas putih. Udara begitu dingin dikulitnya. Menampar wajah serta helai rambutnya dengan keras. Dan ia merasa bebas. Jiwanya teramat ringan, bagai burung yang baru lepas dari sangkarnya.

Ia lalu memandangi langit biru yang membentang seperti lautan tanpa batas. Mentari juga bersinar dengan hangat di atas sana. Beban di hatinya pun telah sirna. Belenggu yang telah mengekangnya sudah hilang, dan ia merasa seperti terlahir kembali. Bulir-bulir air matanya mengalir dengan lembut.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenggak kebebasan hatinya, lalu merentangkan tangannya. Hinata berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga suaranya menggema di udara.

"Suaramu cempreng sekali! Apa kau sudah gila?!"

Hinata pun terlonjak dan nyaris terpental ke belakang karna kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi seseorang segera memeluknya erat-erat dari belakang.

"Apa kau mau mati?!" teriak orang itu dengan di tengah-tengah deru angin. "Kita sedang terbang, Nona manis. Jauh dari daratan! Kalau kau mau mati. Sebaiknya jangan! Karna aku tidak mau disalahkan!"

Hinata tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi ia merasa jengkel dengan suara itu. Hinata menengok ke samping dan melihat seraut wajah ganteng di bahunya. Rambut pirang keemasannya yang berkibar. Semakin ganteng dengan senyum nyengirnya.

"Makasih." gerutu Hinata. "tapi tolong jangan memelukku seperti ini. Aku masih marah padamu!"

"Iya, deh. Teruslah marah-marah. Karna kau jadi tambah manis kalau sedang marah." Hinata merasakan pipinya terbakar mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia segera menjauhkan bahunya dari wajah orang itu sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Oh, kau sedang merayuku ya?" sahut Hinata berusaha terdengar sarkastik. "itu tidak akan mempan. Aku sudah kebal rayuan hidung belang. Minggir sana. Hush hush!"

"Kau menyakiti hatiku," kata orang itu tersinggung. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Hinata. "Baiklah. Selamat tinggal." Dia pun terlempar ke belakang dengan keras, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, di atas elang raksasa seukuran truk pick up.

Hinata menjeritkan sebuah nama begitu keras, dicekam perasaan ngeri. Hinata menangis pedih sambil mengutuk kebodohan orang itu ...

"Siapa yang bodoh?!" tanya sebuah suara tak jauh darinya.

Hinata menurunkan telapak tangannya. Lantas memandang asal suara itu dengan marah. "Kau yang bodoh! Tolol!" orang itu melayang-layang lima meter di kanannya. Ia tertawa berderai-derai sambil meluncur seperti Superman Kurang Modal. Lantas mendekati Hinata.

"Sudah. Pergi sana! Jangan kembali lagi. Aku benci padamu!" teriaknya muak. Wajah cowok itu kelihatan kecewa.

"Baiklah." gumamnya. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan diri ke dalam gumpalan awan. Mata Hinata terasa perih. Dadanya sakit sekali. Ia kembali mengutuk seperti orang kesetanan. Sekonyong-konyong sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya lagi dengan erat. Hinata enggan untuk memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah, aku cuma bercanda tadi. Tidak serius kok," kata suara cowok itu lagi, kali ini dari belakang. Lalu cowok itu mencumbui leher Hinata, lalu pelukannya makin erat. Bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Semuanya pelan-pelan menjadi hangat...

Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya dengan perasaan gembira. Ia menegakkan punggungnya sambil memandang kamar yang sunyi itu. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap seolah ia baru saja tersadar dari mabuknya. Hinata lalu mendesah kecewa. Tetapi rasa sakit yang membelenggu hatinya selama itu telah lenyap begitu saja. Dan ia pun bertanya-tanya tentang mimpi itu.

Hinata turun dari atas ranjang, berjalan ke kamar mandi, menghabis dua puluh menit untuk membersihkan diri. Ia lantas keluar dari apartemen itu dengan stelan serba putih, kaos putih dan rok balon pendek warna putih, sehingga orang akan menyangka dia mungkin adalah malaikat kurang waras.

Ia menyempatkan diri mampir di kedai Ichiraku, menyantap seporsi kecil ramen~dia telah keranjingan memakan makanan itu tiga kali dalam seminggu, dan bahkan menjadikannya ritual keramatnya.

"Selamat makan!" katanya dengan bersemangat. Ia menghabiskan ramen dalam hitungan menit. Dan mendapat teguran dari pemilik kedai.

"Ntar keselek tuh!" kata paman Teuchi. Terlambat, Hinata telah menghabiskannya bahkan sebelum paman Teuchi bicara. Ia lalu membayar dan pergi. Sekarang tujuannya adalah puncak kepala patung-patung Hokage yang jelek itu. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mencapai tempat itu, dalam lima belas menit berikutnya ia telah berdiri menghadap desa itu.

Ia memandangi desa tersebut dengan wajah baru. Mentari keemasan bersinar terang penuh kehangatan. Angin pagi berhembus lembut menampar wajahnya. Banyak yang telah berubah dari desa itu~gedung-gedungnya tak lagi pendek, semuanya serba tinggi. Bahkan gedung Hokage pun sekarang telah sebelas lantai tingginya. Luas desa itu pun telah bertambah sejauh lima belas kilometer dari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat apartemennya dari sini.

Hinata membuang napas dengan sedih. Semuanya telah berubah, desa itu, dan orang-orangnya. Hanya dia saja yang masih terpaku dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu itu. Bayangan menyedihkan yang telah menggerogoti hatinya dengan segala keputus-asaan meletihkan.

Sejak awal ia memang tak pernah melangkah maju. Ia hanya berhenti, menatap ke depan, lantas menyangka telah berjalan, padahal sebenarnya ia tak pernah bergerak sama sekali~enggan melepaskan diri dari kenangan-kenangan itu, malah ia membelenggu diri dengannya, sendirian dalam kesepian yang menyakitkan. Sementara teman-temannya telah melangkah jauh ke depan, menyongsong matahari yang bersinar di ujung sana. Dan ia masih di sini ... menunggu di antara puing-puing yang akan terkubur itu ... dengan sebuah kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya hanyalah angan-angan bodoh ...

Naruto juga pasti akan benci sekali padanya jika dia masih hidup, melihat dirinya menyiksa diri sendiri dalam penjara masa lalu itu...

Ia pun mendesah lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ya. Ia akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Memulai untuk melangkah menyongsong kebebasannya... menggapai sang surya yang bersinar di ujung sana... Meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan itu... Meninggalkan Naruto bersama kuburannya... Sendirian... Terlupakan...

Hinata memandang ke atas langit. Pasti Naruto juga bahagia di atas sana. Mimpi itu memperlihatkan Naruto yang tertawa berderai-derai~begitu bahagia, dan bebas. Sementara ia masih terisak dengan perasaan sakit dan ketakutan di atas punggung elang itu. Dia mengasumsikan bahwa elang itu adalah wujud dari kenyataan pahit yang telah menggerogotinya selama ini. Dan keadaannya pada mimpi itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Elang itu~ketakutannya sendiri membiarkan kemana pun ketakutan itu membawanya. Sementara Naruto dan hamparan awan beserta bentangan langit biru itu adalah masa depan yang indah. Naruto kelihatan riang gembira, dan bebas, terbang seperti superman tanpa takut terjatuh.

Hinata berasumsi bahwa duduknya Naruto di belakangnya adalah kenangannya. Lalu terlemparnya Naruto dari atas elang itu merupakan simbol kematiannya yang menyakitkan itu. Lantas bagaimana dengan cumbuan itu? Barangkali maksudnya adalah keadaan ini, keadaan di saat dia akan melangkah maju, penuh kebebasan dengan cinta Naruto yang akan hidup di hatinya, cinta hangat yang tak menuntut apa pun darinya. Tidak air mata, tidak pula rasa sakit itu. Cinta yang mendorongnya untuk maju terus. Bukan cinta yang memenjarakannya dalam nelangsa yang tiada artinya...

Hinata berbalik ke belakang, menatap langsung menara setinggi puluhan meter di sana itu. Lantas tercenung. Terbesit keinginan dalam dirinya untuk merasakan sensasi kebebasan dari mimpi itu lagi.

Hinata pun menaiki menara pemancar gelombang itu, berjalan sepanjang batang besi itu. Naik, dan terus naik ke puncaknya. Setelah sampai ia lalu berdiri tegak, membentangkan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Angin menderu-deru kencang menyapu wajahnya. Sayonara, Naruto-kun, tekadnya. Air matanya bergulir lembut. Seulas senyum hangat menghias wajah cerahnya. Hinata menarik napas panjang-panjang, lantas membuangnya.

Ia pun membuka matanya, menatap desa itu dari tempat ini selama beberapa waktu. Kemudian ia terjun, menukik menuju tanah. Sekonyong-konyong ia mendengar sebuah teriakan nyaring. Asalnya dari atas sana. Suara itu menggema berulang-ulang di udara, begitu jauh kedengarannya. Bernada renyah. Itu adalah pertanda, batinnya.

Hinata melakukan gerakan akrobatik di udara dan mendarat di atas tanah dengan mulus. Ia kemudian memandangi bentangan langit biru sambil tersenyum. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan wajah Naruto di kumpulan awan tipis, senyum nyengirnya yang mirip rubah itu...

Sebelum pulang ke apartemennya, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kuburan para pahlawan. Setibanya di depan gerbang itu, ia berdiri diam sejenak. Pandangannya jatuh pada makam yang berderet-deret. Entah mengapa ia merasa dadanya berat dan nyeri. Tetapi ia segera menepiskan perasaan itu, lalu melangkah masuk. Ia pun telah berdiri menghadap sebuah tanah makam. Berkelebat kenangan-kenangan indah tentang penghuni makam ini. Hinata meletakkan rangkaian bunga di tangannya ke atas makam. Matanya terpejam rapat-rapat, mengheningkan cipta. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia pun membuka matanya.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun," lirihnya dengan pedih. Ia lantas pergi meninggalkan makam itu, tapi ketika mencapai gerbang, ia menoleh menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

 **XxXxX**

* * *

"Kau jadi pindah, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba.

Hinata yang sedang mengepak barang-barangnya pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku rindu rumah. Rindu Tou-sama, Hanabi, dan Nii-san."

"Oh, ya?" Kiba terheran-heran. "Kukira rumahmu yang ini."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak lagi," kata Hinata. "gara-gara ini adalah kenangan terakhir yang tersisa darinya, aku mempertahankannya mati-matian. Dan malah mengurungku dalam masa lalu kelam itu. Tapi sekarang aku telah sadar. Sembilan tahun itu merupakan hari-hari yang menyedihkan bagiku."

Kiba mengangguk. "Bagus," komentarnya. "seharusnya kau melakukan ini sejak awal. Selama ini kau seolah-olah menutup diri dari dunia luar. Kami bahkan khawatir lama-lama kau nanti bakal jadi gila, lalu bunuh diri."

Hinata berkata, "Sekarang semuanya telah berlalu. Aku akan menjalani hidup seperti dulu."

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Aku janji," celetuk Kiba dengan yakin.

Hinata menoleh, tersenyum hangat pada Kiba. Ia menyadari, sembilan tahun ini Kiba yang selalu berada di sisinya, menemaninya tanpa bosan. Ia berkata, "Makasih."

Ditatap seperti itu, Kiba pun berubah gugup. "Aku akan membereskan yang lain." Ia lantas telah sibuk mengorek-orek laci meja.

Hinata berpikir, dia perlu diberi kesempatan. Ia pasti akan jadi laki-laki yang manis. Tapi belum saat ini. Hinata mendesah. "Kau mau mampir ke rumah malam ini, Kiba-kun? Ada pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan Tou-sama malam ini."

Kiba menoleh seperti ayam yang terkesiap. Mukanya tampak tak percaya. Ia terdiam beberapa waktu, terpaku pada wajah Hinata yang cantik itu. "Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata saat dilihatnya Kiba tak kunjung bicara.

Kiba terkesiap dengan muka merah padam. "Tentu saja. Aku akan datang," katanya sambil berpaling salah tingkah. Ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan pada topik yang lain. "Apakah barang-barang Naruto juga mau kau bawa?"

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng. "Aku telah mengambil fotonya. Dan ini cukup. Aku tak butuh apa-apa lagi. Sisanya akan kubiarkan saja."

"Wow. Kau tidak tanggung-tanggung, Hinata-chan." Lalu mereka pun sibuk memberesi barang-barang yang diperlukan Hinata. Sesekali terlibat obrolan ringan.

Setelah semuanya hampir selesai, pintu diketuk. "Biar aku saja," kata Hinata. Ia lantas membukakan pintu. Hanabi menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Bahkan Nii-san dan beberapa anggota keluarganya pun ikut membantu. Mereka membawa kardus-kardus itu keluar satu-persatu.

"Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul," ujar Hinata pada mereka yang ada di ambang pintu.

Neji berkata, "Cepatlah, Hinata-sama. Oji-sama sudah tak sabar ingin melihatmu."

Hinata tersenyum. "Cuma sebentar, Nii-san."

"Jangan lama-lama," pesan Neji. Hinata mengangguk dan berpaling. Kiba membuka mulut hendak bicara, tapi ia urungkan setelah mengerti. Mereka pun pergi menyisakan Hinata di apartemen suram itu.

Hinata lantas tercenung. Mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu ruangan itu dengan sendu. Dia akan berpisah dengan ruangan itu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia hanya menatap tempat yang telah ditinggalinya selama bertahun-tahun itu beberapa waktu lamanya. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Kau akan hidup dalam kenanganku sampai aku mati. Karna kau adalah orang yang telah menjadikanku hidup. Kaulah yang menyelamatkanku dari keputus-asaan hidupku... Sayonara, Naruto-kun..." Hinata beranjak dari ruangan itu, menutup pintu, dan menguncinya.

Suara nyaring Hanabi langsung menyambutnya dari halaman. "Cepatlah, Hinata-nee-sama!" Hinata mengambil napas panjang, lalu menuruni tangga cepat-cepat.

* * *

 **xXxXx**

* * *

"Telah lagi, huh." Hinata mendesah. Ia duduk di sebuah restoran sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke jalanan aspal. Selama sesaat ia melamun. Hinata kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, lantas menatap cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya, merenung. Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak hari itu, hari saat ia meninggalkan apartemennya yang sekarang telah rata dengan tanah. Dan sekarang ia telah bertunangan dengan Kiba. Padahal seminggu yang lalu mereka baru jadian. Tapi Kiba langsung melamarnya seminggu kemudian~di rumahnya, di depan keluarganya tanpa malu. Hinata menerimanya begitu saja karna salut dengan keberanian pemuda itu. Sebulan lagi mereka akan menikah. Apakah itu terlalu cepat?

Hinata mulai meninjau ulang rencana itu. Apakah ini tidak terlalu buru-buru? Membayangkan ia berumah tangga bersama Kiba memang manis. Beberapa hari ini bayangan itu membuatnya berdebar-debar hangat. Tapi entah mengapa ia juga merasa agak pesimis. Dan itu membuatnya jadi stres. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia jadi pesimis. Mungkin sebab ia akan menikah. Begitukah?

Sebuah tangan dengan tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya, lalu pipinya dikecup lama. Hinata memandang dengan sedikit terkejut pada wajah Kiba yang sangat dekat di sampingnya. Pipinya memerah seketika. Dadanya pun menghangat.

"Kau sudah lama, Sayang?" tanya Kiba setelah puas mengecup pipi Hinata.

"Terlambat lima menit," rajuk Hinata.

Kiba menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga mawar, dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata.000"Maaf, maaf. Tadi aku mampir ke toko Ino, memilih-milih bunga yang bagus. Dan inilah yang paling bagus." Kiba lalu duduk di depan Hinata.

Hidung Hinata mengernyit. "Manis sekali." Kalau itu Naruto, ia pasti akan ditarik-tarik ke toko bunga Ino. Lalu Hinata akan disuruh memilih bunga kesukaannya. Tapi karna Hinata sedang malu, maka ia akan menunjuk apa saja yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Lalu Naruto akan membayarnya, lalu mereka mampir ke kedai Ichiraku, memesan dua mangkuk ramen, dan menunggu sambil mengawasi Naruto diam-diam. Kemudian dua mangkuk ramen pun terhidang. Mereka pun makan. Tapi Naruto habis duluan. Lalu Naruto akan menyerempetnya, dan berkata, 'Wah, punyamu masih banyak. Biar kubantu.' lantas mereka akan makan semangkuk berdua dengan Hinata yang akan terus memperhatikan air liur mereka yang tertempel pada sumpit mereka, tercelup berkali-kali dalam kuah mie. Pada waktu itu Hinata makan bukan karna lapar saja, tapi juga berhasrat.

Hinata merona hebat, hingga ia tersenyum gugup. Suatu kehangatan lain merambati hatinya. Hinata menepiskan bayangan itu seolah bayangan itu adalah lalat berisik! Untunglah Kiba tidak memperhatikan wajah merahnya.

"Uy, pelayan!" Kiba memanggil pelayan di dekat situ. Pelayan itu menoleh, lalu dengan segera menghampiri meja mereka.

"Ya, Tuan?" kata si pelayan berwajah culun itu. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Saya pesan Shasimi, dan ayam panggang. Kau Hinata?"

Hinata berkata, "Ramen." Kiba mendelik.

"Wah, tidak ada ramen dalam daftar masakan kami." Kiba tersenyum.

"Udon saja kalau begitu."

Pelayan itu mengangguk setelah usai mencatat. "Tunggu sebentar ya, Tuan dan Nona." Mereka mengangguk secara bergantian.

"Jadi Udon y~" Hinata dan Kiba mematung ketika sebuah suara seperti gemuruh berseru dari kejauhan.

"AKU KEMBALI KONOHAAAAAAAA!" **BTC**

* * *

 **NB** : Jangan Sok Tahu deh jadi pembaca.


End file.
